Nossa História
by MaluDias
Summary: Uma nova visão do enredo de James & Lily...E os marotos!No final do setimo ano...James desiste de Lily pela milésima vez, e Lil começa uma nova crise existencial: James mudou por mim? Merlin! Será que nao sabem que foram feitos um para outro?
1. Prólogo

Duas e meia da manhã. No dormitório feminino da torre da grifinória, uma certa ruiva de olhos verdes acabava de acordar.Ainda meio zonza, procurava o motivo da interrupção.

-HaHaHa! – lembrou Lil...

O que interrompera seu soninho fora à lua, pois a garota havia se esquecido de fechar a cortina. Lílian Evans fora banhada pelo luar. Naquelas visitinhas que a lua costumava fazer naquele dormitório.

A ruiva virou-se na cama (N/A: os pés na cabeceira e a cabeça onde deveria estar os pés...) e começou a observar a lua cheia...

A primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça era como a lua era linda e poderosa. É a lua que controla a maré. E é lua que faz seu amigo Remo sofrer todos os meses. E hoje era uma dessas noites.

Quer dizer... Lily ainda não tinha mencionado a ninguém suas suspeitas, muito menos as confirmado...Mas pra ela era tudo quase obvio.

Remo Lupin era um lobisomem. A garota se sentia preocupada, pois já havia lido que os lobisomens sofrem muito com as transformações, e que ficam sem consciência humana, podendo cometer varias atrocidades sem querer...

Ouviu um uivo de lobo. Seu sono já havia feito as malas e ido embora há muito tempo, devido às preocupações dela.Sentiu um impulso enorme de ir até a janela observar o que estava acontecendo nos terrenos de Hogwarts, talvez ir até a cozinha beber um copo de leite...

Mas não o fez, porque tinha medo de acordar alguém indo até a janela, e de ser pega fora dos dormitórios àquela hora da noite por Filch, e levar uma baita de uma bronca, já que fora nomeada monitora-chefe.

Seus pensamentos iam a mil por hora, estava pensando em tudo que acontecera desde que recebeu a carta.A carta.Aquela que tinha mudado todo seu destino. Que a fez vir parar onde está agora.Que a fez conhecer um mundo novo. Um mundo mágico. Que a fez conhecer suas amigas do peito, suas quase irmãs; Lene, Alice e Anna, os marotos, Remo, Sirius, Pedro, (N/A: Odiamos o Pedro, por isso quanto mais pudermos evitar sua presença nessa fic assim o faremos) e James Potter. Como a vida passa rápido...

O vento bate em seu rosto... A garota não resiste e vai até a janela.

Quando avistava os gramados verdes e respirava aquele cheiro de noite (N/A: Eu sei que a noite não tem cheiro, mas na minha imaginação é mais ou menos como cheiro de chuva... só que mais calmo e silencioso. Ok é melhor nem tentarem compreender a mente insana dessas pessoas que aqui vos falam, só imagine um cheiro de noite! XD!) e ela o avista.

Um belo animal, imponente e sereno.Lindo.O cervo a encarava, seus olhos brilharam assim que ele a viu. Uma estranha sensação invadiu Lílian.Uma boa sensação.Ela estava feliz.Tinha vontade de gritar e sair pulando sem saber o motivo.

O cervo continuava lá, parecia que aqueles cabelos flamejantes lhe davam esperanças.Ela continuou o observando, até ele se embrenhar na floresta de onde havia vindo.

Voltou pra sua cama e decidiu se deitar e ficar lá até cair no sono de novo, mas não conseguiu. Então ela riu, assim como havia rido antes de avistar a lua cheia e se enfiar naqueles pensamentos. O motivo desse riso fora o sonho que ela havia tido durante o sono. O sonho com James.

(N/A: Agora, é a Lily, com aqueles pensamentos antes de dormir... Aiai!)

Okay, Evans...Porque você tava pensando nele? Você esqueceu quem ele é?James Potter. O nojento, O metido, O intragável, O insensível, O besta quadrada que SEMPRE atrapalha a sua vida! Aloww!

Dá pra você para de pensar nele? Perdeu a noção da vida?

Mas ele mudou, não mudou?

Claro que NÃO! Porque ele mudaria, ele sempre vai ser o insolente Potter, ele é completa e totalmente babaca!

Mas ele mudou! Ninguém pode negar!

Não! Ele só está fingindo!Até porque, ele não tem motivos pra isso...

Ou tem???

**Flashback**

_"Lily, será que você não entende que eu gosto de você ? Eu GOSTO de você, eu faço tudo por você, eu mudei por você, será que você nunca vai dar valor? É tão difícil compreender?O que eu faço pra você Lily?"_

_"É EVANS, POTTER!" (e faz menção de quem vai embora)_

_"Espera Evans. Eu quero uma resposta: Porque você me odeia tanto?"_

_"Porque você é um babaca, metido, e vive por aí enfeitiçando as pessoas só pra mostrar que pode, o que você quer que eu pense de uma pessoas dessas? Que eu o amo, e que ele me ama verdadeiramente? Uma pessoa dessas é um grande, incorrigível, e completo babaca!"_

_"Não Evans, eu quero a verdade! Eu podia ser assim antes, mas eu mudei, você sabe disso, e eu mudei única e exclusivamente por você!Eu quero a verdade; Porque Lílian Evans odeia James Potter?"_

_"Eu... eu... eu não odeio você..."_

_"Então porque? Porque você grita comigo, me evita, me humilha? Porque você não fica comigo?"_

_"Pq eu não vou ser mais uma na sua lista, pq eu não vou sofrer por sua causa,pq eu não quero acabar como todas as garotas que ficam com você, chorando, largadas, sofrendo pelos cantos! Será que você não entende!? Se toca,me deixa,Potter!"_

_"Não!"_

_E James, inesperadamente, dá um beijo nela, Mas "O" beijo, quente, desesperado, como se o mundo fosse acabar quando seus lábios se descolassem, como se tudo na vida dele dependesse de que aquilo não terminasse, e, ela não sabia porque, mas correspondeu acabou bruscamente num tapa._

_"Eu te odeio Potter!"_

**Fim do Flashback**

------------------------------------------//-----------------------------------------

"Esquece esse jogo

Não há vencedor

Mesmo roteiro

De sempre cansou

Vou te amando

E me frustrando

E sobrevivendo

Por um fio"

-----------------------------------------//------------------------------------------

(N/A's: Olha ai, nossa primeira fic! Com o casal mais perfeito de toda a historia de Hogwarts! Lily & Thiago! Olha, o titulo estava sujeito a mudanças, mas como agente num penso em nda melhor, foi esse mesmo! E quanto a musica ali em cima, é akela da sandy e Junior, não gostamos mto deles naoo mas é que o trecho se encaixa perfectamente na historia! D ! E Olhem, como dizem:

Ta vendo esse botaozinho mega sexy? O purple? O lindinho?

Pois ehh... Clica nele! Estará salvando duas autoras desesperadas da depressão! Aceitamos criticas construtivas! Nda de esculhambar! Dá um desconto pras autoras novatas aki!!! Bjaooo!!! Love U´s!)


	2. Pobres Marotos

_**Disclaimer:** Bouummm... Todo mundo sabe, mas... Os marotos, a Lílian, a Alice, e quase todos os personagens não nos pertencem, pertencem a titia Jô... E a Anna, também não é nossa nem da tia Jká, é do tio Joinsten, mas isso é explicação pra outra hora..._

_(N/A//Olhos brilhando//, alguém leu nossa fic... A emoção toma conta de nossos espíritos ficterianos e potterianos... HahHAHa!!! E agente decidi dar de presente pra elas um capitulo novo! Sim! Somos eficientes e rápidas! Ahahahaha!)_  
--------------------------------------------//-------------------------------------------------

**CAP 2 – POBRES MAROTOS...**

TRACK! (N/A: Onomatopéia estúpida das autoras... Track é aquele barulho que você reza e pede de todos os jeitos possíveis e imaginários pra todos os santos que não dê barulho quando você tropeça em alguma coisa... e a porcaria vai lá e dá barulho? Pois é...)

Lílian acordou surpresa com o barulho, vestiu seu robe, pegou sua insígnia de monitora e desceu furiosa pra saber quem estava causando aquele tumulto na sala comunal ás 4:30 da matina...

-POTTER!- Tiago James Potter, vulgo Pontas, moreno, alto, bonito, com os cabelos irritantemente despenteados, óculos de aro prateados redondos, lindos olhos castanho-esverdeados e o tórax totalmente definido devido a pratica de quadribol.

-Oi Lil...-Respondera Sirius Black, o garoto mais disputado de toda a Hogwarts, que tinha olhos azuis acinzentados, cabelos lisos caindo nos olhos (N/A: Sabe... tipo emo assim com aquela franjinha...) batedor da equipe de quadribol da grifinória, possuindo assim um físico invejável e um temperamento cafajeste.

-Por Merlin!-Lílian havia se assustado, pois os dois garotos a sua frente estavam incrivelmente feridos, James tinha um olho roxo e um ferimento na perna que não parava de sagrar e Sirius tinha o nariz quebrado e um corte no peito.- O que foi que vocês aprontaram dessa vez? Ala hospitalar pros dois, AGORA!

-Pára de berrar, não podemos Lily...-disse James

-É Evans, Potter.

-Não importa, será que agente pode subir pro nosso dormitório agora, Evans?

-Não Black, não ate vocês me contarem o porque de vocês estarem assim... É por causa do Remo, não é?

-Se fosse, agente não lhe falaria, não é?

-Sempre cavalheiro Black.

-Se você me desse à chance, Little Lily.- E Sirius faz aquela cara de safado.

-Deixa de ser pervertido, Black. Como vocês vão fazer com os ferimentos?

-Lily, relaxa, agente sabe se cuidar sozinho.- respondeu Tiago, morrendo de ciúmes.

-Espera, fiquem aí um minuto.

Lil subiu até o dormitório feminino, tentando fazer o menor barulho possível, e buscou algo que parecia uma caixinha branca. E desceu pulando de dois em dois degraus, até a sala comunal da Grifinória.

Lily sentou em uma poltrona de frente a lareira, perto dos Marotos, conjurou uma mesa e pôs a caixinha em cima da mesa.  
-Black.- E Lily apontou uma poltrona em frente – Senta aí...

-Lílian, realmente não precisa...-Disse James

-Tá com ciúmes, Pontinhas querido?

-Cala a boca e senta logo, Black!-Lílian mandou.

Lílian cuidou dos ferimentos de Sirius, sobre os olhares ciumentos e os suspiros de Tiago.

-Sua vez, Potter!

-Você realmente vai cuidar de mim?

-Você está vendo algum outro Potter aqui?

James fez um sorrisinho enviesado e disse:

-Sabia que um dia você ia cuidar e se preocupar comigo, meu lírio!

-Okay, meus pombinhos, vou deixá-los a sós... Boa Noite!

Lílian lançou um olhar fulminante a Sirius, que foi ignorado pelo maroto, que logo em seguida foi pro seu dormitório.

-Escuta Potter, não é só porque vou cuidar dos seus ferimentos e nos vamos ficar sozinhos no salão comunal, que vou tolerar as suas gracinhas!

-Tudo bem.Mas o que é esse troço branco?

-É uma Gaze, um tipo de bandagem trouxa, eu vou mergulhar nessa poção cicatrizante e enrolar na sua perna.

-Aiiii, esse troço arde!

-Deixa de ser fresco Potter!-disse ela gargalhando

-Você está rindo porque não é em você!- retrucou James emburrado.

-Olha, agora eu vou fazer um feitiço no seu nariz, mas você não se mexe, porque se eu errar você vai ficar muito esquisito.

-Não tem outro jeito não é?- constatou James ficando imóvel.

Lily mira e aponta:

-_Karika nos!_ (N/A: inventamos, a palavra em latim é tipo colar o nariz...)

-Aii, meu nariz ainda tá inteiro?!- Tiago apalpava cada parte do rosto.

-Não, ta todo mutilado, não deu pra perceber ainda não?

-háháhá!-respondeu em tom irônico

-É serio... Já acabei... Mas... Isso não é realmente ferida de lobisomem, né?

-Lily, já dissemos que não podemos contar...

-Mas.Mas...Ahhh... ta! Mas não façam mais isso!

-Sim senhora!Tomaremos cuidado.

E sem nenhuma explicação, (N/A: Não que essas coisas tenham explicação... huahua) Tiago dá um Beijo na bochecha da lily, deixando uma monitora completamente desorientada no salão comunal.

-Boa Noite, meu anjo ruivo!

E sem esperar resposta, e com um sorrisinho irritante, Tiago passou a mão pelos cabelos e rumou para o dormitório.

-------------------------------------------//--------------------------------------------------

"Você é tão acostumada

A sempre ter razão

Você é tão articulada

Quando fala não pede atenção

O poder de te dominar é tentador

Eu já não sinto nada

Sou todo torpor

É tão certo quanto o calor do fogo

É tão certo quanto o calor do fogo

Eu já não tenho escolha

Participo do seu jogo

Eu participo

Não consigo dizer se é bom ou mau

Assim como o ar me parece vital

Onde quer que eu vá

O que quer que eu faça

Sem você, não tem graça

Você sempre surpreende

E eu tento entender

Você nunca se arrepende

Você gosta e sente até prazer

Mas se você me perguntar

Eu digo sim

Eu continuo

Porque a chuva não cai

Só sobre mim

Vejo os outros

Todos estão tentando"

------------------------------------------//---------------------------------------------------

_**N/A:** Musica: Fogo-Capital Inicial_

_**Reviews:**_

_Mariana Pires: Que bom que você gostou! Pois é... Ta aí... New cap! Esperamos que você goste! Bjao!!!_

_Thaty: \o/ Que lindoo!!! Esperamos que você goste do cap 2..._

_No próximo cap, vamos mostrar os outros personagens..._

_; ! BJUH!_

_**Simmm...Vamos! Olha o Botaozinho roxooO! ;**_

_**Deixa um reviewzinho pra gente, olha, agente merece, olha que rápido que agente postou! Yes!**_

_**Dexa lá... Vaiiiii... O botaum purple tah te chamandoooo...**_

_**aushauhasuashaushauhsuhsa**_


	3. No Limite

CAPITULO 3

Disclaimer: Nada disso nos pertence... blá... blá...

N/A:Gente, cap tres tah ai... esperamos que gostem! Bjaooo!

No Limite

Meu Merlinzinho querido... Meu benzinho... O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? O que?

Eu nunca matei, roubei, azarei primeiranistas, desrespeitei pai e mãe, nunca dormi na aula de historia da magia, eu me esforço em todas as aulas de transfiguração e tudo mais!... tá, confesso que já cogitei matar o Potter, mas nunca o fiz...! Eu juro que eu to no meu limite...Se a Marlene me cutucar mais uma vez, ela vai ver o que é a fúria de uma ruiva que passou praticamente a noite toda em claro cuidando dos dois garotos mais arrogantes de toda Hogwarts!

-Lil... Eu vou abrir a janela...Já são 8:30, e a aula de transfiguração é ás 9:00... Se você não se apressar vai perder o café da manha...

-Me deixa dormir Lene, você sabe que eu te amo...-resmunguei, virando pro lado.

-LILIAN EVANS POTTER!Acorda AGORA!- A Marlene berrou no meu ouvido...

-O QUE VOCÊ BERROU? PERDEU A NOÇÃO DO PERIGO?NAO TEM MAIS AMOR Á VIDA? Lílian POTTER? ENLOQUECEU?

- Que foi Lílian? Porque esse escândalo todo?- perguntou Anna, a morena mais meiga de toda Hogwarts, saindo toda molhada do banheiro.

- Nada Anna, NADA! É só essa louca da Marlene falando asneiras! Eu vou me arrumar, porque agora eu JÁ perdi o café da manhã, apesar de estar morrendo de fome! Do jeito que anda sua amiga vai acabar morrendo de inanição!

-Eu não sou louca... Apenas tô falando a verdade!

-Deixa de ser dramática Lílian! Nos vamos te esperar na porta! E vê se não atrasa, porque estamos na véspera dos N.I.E.M.'S e você não pode se dar ao luxo de perder transfiguração, porque é a sua pior matéria!

-Tá bom...Eu sei! Não precisa jogar na minha cara! Eu só acordei de mau humor, posso?

-Nossa... Não sei quem é a mais chata e certinha, se é a Lílian ou você, Anna! Meu Merlin, estou cercada de C.D.F's neuróticas! E Lílian, você é melhor que eu em transfiguração...

- Isso porque você é péssima! Andem logo! Até mais...

-Até - responderam em coro se retirando.

A Lene deve estar mesmo delirando... quer dizer...Lilían Potter...! Só teria esse nome odioso se eu me casasse com o Potter... e pra casar tem que gostar... e NÃO! Eu não gosto do Potter... Se bem que ele é tão lindo... o jeito charmoso que ele mexe no cabelo... aquele sorrisinho sexy dele... e... LILIAN EVANS! Que pensamentos são esses??? PÁRA COM ISSO! Você só pode estar ficando louca... quem houve até pensa que você tá apaixonada pelo Potter!

E isso é impossível... quer dizer... eu acho que é... será? CLARO LILIAN EVANS! Meu Merlin, afaste esses pensamentos macabros! Eles só podem ser efeito dos sono! Tudo culpa daquele arrogante! E olha lá... ele e os amiguinhos dele...O Remo ainda não chegou da suposta "visita a tia doente"... Ele e o Black rindo escandalosamente no meio corredor... Ihhh... ele me viu! Agora vai vir me chamar pra sair e encher minha paciência! Argh! Como eu odeio ele!

- Bom dia, meu anjo ruivo...! Dormiu bem?

- Não Potter, não dormi, estou com sono, fome e cólica, agora ainda vou ter que te aturar? E é EVANS pra você! Saia da minha frente, você está obstruindo a passagem alheia!

-Credo! Vejo que realmente não está num bom dia... mas...tenho uma proposta a te fazer e...

-Não Potter!

-Como você responde sem nem ao menos saber o que eu vou perguntar?

- Tudo e qualquer coisa que você pedir a resposta é não!

- Não sei porque ainda finge meu lírio... todos sabem que você me ama... só tem vergonha de admitir... mas não precisa ter vergonha, eu SOU um ser amável!

-Argh, sai da minha frente Potter, eu estou atrasada! E não se atreva a repetir tais atrocidades se tem amor á vida!

-Tá, eu só queria te agradecer pelo que você fez ontem... realmente não precisava!

- Claro que precisava, sua perna não parava de sangrar, e o sangue precisava de ser estancado! Onde já se viu? E ainda se recusava a ir até a Ala Hospitalar!

-Lilyzinha... eu sei que você se preocupa comigo, mas não precisa exagerar- disse o maroto deixando o corredor

-POTTER!- berrou a ruiva quando James já havia partido, pois ficara desconcertada e demorou a entender a provocação do moreno

-Senhorita Evans, se não se importar, será que poderia parar de berrar nos corredores e entrar pra sua aula, na qual está atrasada?

- Clã-claro Pro-professora Mc-c-gonaga-l-l...minhas descul-cul-pas... disse a ruiva entrando na sala para uma Minerva raivosa e com uma cara de dar medo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(N/A: Pra descomplicar resolvemos colocar siglas, Llílian, A Anna, M Marlene e depois vai ter T Tiago, SSirius e P Pedro!)

L - Meninas, eu simplesmente não entendi nada da aula, como que eu vou tirar boas notas nos N.I.E.M.S. desse jeito?

A - Do único jeito possível de tirar boas notas...

M – Colando? Mas eu não sei se a Lily, por mais inteligente que seja vai conseguir essa façanha e...

A – Claro que não! Estudando, Obvio!

L – Falar é fácil, mas em transfiguração não consigo me concentrar! A única coisa que eu tô conseguindo conjurar são pedrinhas, enquanto o resto da sala já consegue conjurar mamíferos menores e grandes móveis...E o pior, eu ainda nem comecei aquele relatorio que é pra entregar amanhã! Vou ter que virar a noite o fazendo!

A – Não desanima que você consegue...!

L – É né, o que eu posso fazer? Descabelar não adianta, adianta? Mas... vamos na cozinha? Eu to morrendo de fome!

M – Bora! Adoro a comida dos elfos!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T – O Aluado ainda não melhorou... aquela nossa luta com ele de ontem foi muito ruim.

S – É, mas não queríamos que ele entrasse no castelo, então, foi o único jeito.

T – Sorte sua que a ruivinha fechou aquele seu corte no peito, realmente, ela é muito boa em feitiços cicatrizantes... Ela vai ser curandeira.

S – Você e sua obsessão pela Evans.

T – Não é obsessão.

P – É o que então? Amor?

S – Ás vezes você me surpreende, Rabicho. Até que quando você para de comer, você consegue até ser menos obtuso.

T – Nem vou falar nada, não adianta nada, não é m...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nesse momento o Tiago é interrompido por um grito.

L - O QUE É QUE VOCES ESTAM FAZENDO AQUI?

S – Comendo? – Nesse instante todos na cozinha pararam e ficaram olhando a Lily.

A – Mas como vocês conhecem esse lugar? Aqui é a cozinha, esse lugar é proibido aos alunos, e...

Mais um interrompido.

T – Há, a Lily, quebrando regras? Nossa, eu vivi pra ver esse dia!

L – Hahaha,estou morrendo de rir. E pra você é Evans, Ok?

M – Certo, Potter-Evans. Nós descobrimos a cozinha no nosso primeiro ano e desde lá nós viemos aqui comer, roubar chocolate, etc. Bom, vocês eu não sei, mas vocês são os marotos certo? Então, perguntas esclarecidas, podemos comer?

L – Ok, mas eu quero deixar claro, que eu só vou comer com vocês porque eu to realmente morrendo de fome. E preciso de montes de sobremesas.

T – Deixa disso meu anjo ruivo, todos aqui sabem que você me ama, e não admite.

L – Revira os olhos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O resto do dia correu tranqüilamente.Na verdade, o mais tranqüilo possível quando você tem os Marotos na sua cola, e um exame a espreita.

- Lily, agente vai subir, você vai ficar aí? – Perguntou Marlene.

- Só vou subir quando eu conseguir acabar meu trabalho...

-Boa sorte Lily! Se você precisar agente tá lá em cima, é só nós acordar.- Respondeu Anna, a mais sensata das garotas.

-Ok, boa noite!

E ouviu os passos de suas queridas amigas na escada, e como um filme, tudo o que ela viveu com elas passou pela sua cabeça. Sétimo ano, ela não conseguia entender, aquilo ia acabar, era a ultima chance, o ultimo ano no castelo, depois ela tinha que seguir sua vida, a guerra batia na porta, um louco fanático ameaçava a vida de todos, dela, dos seus amigos.

Como reagir diante disso? – Lily se largou na poltrona em frente a lareira; estava cansada...precisava dormir...há dois dias não tinha uma boa noite de sono... fazer trabalho dá um sono e... uáaahhh... (N/A: outra onomatopéia estúpida das autoras, é um bocejo)

-Lily, acorda, Lily...

-Hã?...Potter?O que?

-Voce dormiu no salão comunal Lily...

Agora que Lily foi se dar conta de que dormira sentada com a cabeça apoiada num livro aberto de trasfiguraçao e seu trabalho na metade.

-MERLIN! O trabalho! Potter, que horas são?

-São oito horas, porquê?

-OITO HORAS? OITO HORAS? Tô ferrada!

-Porque?

-Porque a aula de transfiguração é as 9:30, e eu nunca vou conseguir fazer dois metros de pergaminho de uma matéria que eu sou péssima em uma hora e meia!

-Ah, é por isso... o trabalho...

-Você fala com essa calma porque não está na minha pele! Se eu perder os pontos desse trabalho, eu vou ter que tirar total em TUDO pra não BOMBAR! Tô ferrada!Merliiinnn!

-Calma ruivinha... vem cá... eu te ajudo!

-Você? Não!

-Deixa de ser orgulhosa, você sabe muito bem que eu sou um dos melhores alunos em transfiguração, e que sem mim você não conseguirá!

-Aiii...Aiiii...Tá! Senta aqui!

Depois de um hora e 10 minutos eles haviam acabado. Lílian nunca havia rido tanto durante um estudo quanto antes. Até que o Potter não é tão ruim assim...- Pensou a garota

-Obrigada Potter, não sei nem como agadecer!

-Não precisa agradecer ruivinha, eu nunca deixaria você na mão!

-É serio... eu finalmente consegui conjurar uma coisa útil!

-Tá... então corre que se não vai perder a aula, e isso definitivamente é a ultima coisa que queremos!

-Tá! Até mais Potter! – e para a surpresa do garoto, a ruiva lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha, atravessando o quadro da mulher gorda correndo logo depois.

---------------------------------------------------//----------------------------------------------

Claridade

As luzes da cidade claridade rara

No mo meu destino é você

A minha paz verdade realidade clara

Na minha vida é querer você

Te procuro então nos sonhos

E de mim meu corpo parte

E minha alma em calma noite

Te buscar pelo ar

Mesmo distante ou perto

Com toda paisagem, na cidade ou deserto

Ainda pode dar certo

E sempre há coragem para recomeçar

A dor saudade invade o coração me fala

Dispara quando te vê

E penso na maldade que a cidade exala

Espero o amanhecer nascer

Te procuro então nos sonhos

E de mim meu corpo parte

E minha alma em calma noite

Te buscar pelo ar

Mesmo distante ou perto

Com toda a paisagem na cidade ou deserto

Ainda pode dar certo

E sempre a coragem pode te encontrar

Mesmo distante ou perto

Com toda a paisagem na cidade ou deserto

ainda pode dar certo e sempre há coragem pra

recomeçar o amor

As luzes da cidade claridade rara

No meu destino é você.

---------------------------------------------------//----------------------------------------------

N/A: Oi gente... cap 3 aew... ele tá tão bonitinhoo... mas eu e a mari combinamos que só vamos postar o cap 4 quando tiver reviews... por isso...salvem duas autoras da depressão profunda... clica no "GO"!!! Olha que ele é revoltado! Se você não clicar nele o fantasma do "GO" vai puxar seu pé de noite! Pfff... apelei agora,né? Tah, mas vai láaa... por favor... (cara de cachorro-caido-da-mudança-na-chuva-na-porta-da-sua-casa-querendo-carinho-amor-e-comida-com-o-rabinho-abanando)

Bjaooo Bruzi, bregadoww pelo review, amei!


	4. Bilhetes

**CAPITULO 4**

**Disclaimer:** O HP e cia não me pertecem... são da tia Jká... essa fic não tem fins lucrativos...

**N/A:** Aff.. esse disclaimer já ta ficando repetitivo!Fazer o kê ne? Akiii... esse cap tem bilhetinhos no meio da aula, tah? As linhas separam os diálogos entre os marotos e as garotas... E como nos esquecemos de mencionar no ultimo cap, a Anna é francesa...fala algumas palavras em francês... mas nos vamos por a tradução no final...

**BILHETES**

(N/A: Normal pra Lily, negrito pra Lene e Itálico pra Anna)

**Lilyzinha... COMO assim a tia Mimi elogiou seu trabalho? Que você fez em UM DIA?**

Ihhh Lene! Quem vê você falando até pensa que eu sou burra... A propósito, OI pra você também!

_Bonjour mes beaux amis...Que coisa mais feia! Mandando bilhetinhos no meio da aula de historia pra magia?! Se essa aula não fosse de uma matéria tão inútil eu não deixaria... E quanto ao assunto,minha cara Lene, de acordo com as minhas fontes, ela fez o trabalho COM o Potter!_

**Ah Anna, deixa de ser nerd pelo menos um pouquinho! A aula de historia da magia por si só já é inútil, não só a revolta dos abortos em 1673! E... COMO ASSIM "COM O POTTER"? LILIAN EVANS, ISSO É VERDADE? VOCE FEZ O TRABALHO ELE E NEM CONTOU PRAS SUAS AMIGAS? Explica isso direito!**

Aff... Sim, é verdade! E NÃO, não aconteceu nada!

_Claro que aconteceu, você e o POTTER fizeram alguma coisa juntos e saiu alguma coisa que presta! Porque pelo o que a Lene falou, a Mcgonagoll ELOGIOU o trabalho! Foi o MIRACLE DU SIÉCLE!_

Até você Anna?

**Ela ta completamente certa!Conta tudo direitinho como aconteceu! Quero DETALHES!**

Tá... Foi assim...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(N/A: Normal James, Negrito Sirius e Itálico Remo... Ah, e sublinhado pro Pettigrew)

**Pontas, dá pra explicar o porque do sorriso bobo?**

_Te dou um doce se você descobrir..._

Doce???

**Tem a ver com uma certa ruiva?**

_COMO você conseguiu adivinhar???_

Até você, Aluado? E Sirius, não foi nada demais...

**Como não foi nada demais? Você ta com esse sorriso idiota aí e "não foi nada demais"?**

_Ele ajudou a Lilian num trabalho de transfiguração._

Pra que? Trabalhos são tão trabalhosos... E cadê o doce, Remo?

**Nossa, Rabicho, fica calado que você fica melhor, tá?! Você ta falando serio,Remo? Mas...Pontas, O que você fez pra ela deixar você ajudar? Ela estava em sã consciência?**

Ah, foi mais ou menos assim...

**É... parece que meu amigo Pontas tá finalmente conseguindo algum progresso com a ruiva!**

Pois é... (Interpretem esse "pois é" como um suspiro sonhador)

_Bom tomara que fiquem juntos! Mas Pontas, agora É SERIO, pára de olhar pra ela desse jeito!_

De que jeito?

**Esse jeito... Apaixonado... e obsceno! Háhahaha**

Ela vai perceber e vai brigar com você!

**Viu, até o rabicho já viu! Seja pelo menos mais discreto!**

_Até porquê... não é só você que está mirando a ruivinha com tanta... empolgação..._

O quê? Quem?

_É melhor você nem ficar sabendo... até porque não vai acontecer nada entre eles... se acontecer nunca mais olho na cara da Lils...é... se souber é capaz de fazer alguma besteira...e vai ser expulso!_

Aluado, Aluado... Olha bem o que voce ta fazendo!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ah... Claro! Então é por isso que está tão felizinha?**

Eu não to "felizinha"!

_C'est clairement que vous êtes!A Lily ta feliz porque descobriu finalmente que ama o Potterrrr! Láláláláláláa_

Pára Anna! Eu não amo o Potter... Tô só surpresa que ele tenha tido maturidade...

**Confessa que ficou balançada, vai?!?**

Tah confesso que ele é melhor que eu pensava! Mas isso não significa que ele me ame... quantas vezes tenho que dizer que...

**Você é só um desafio e mais uma pra listinha negra dele... e ele é isso e aquilo e... blá... blá!**

Mas é verdade!

_Lily, como consegue ser tão cega?Mon MERLIN!_

---------------------------------------------------

Mais tarde...

(N/A: Agora é a aula de Feitiços)

---------------------------------------------------

_Vous connu des nouvelles ?_

**Nãoooo! O babado é forte?**

_Fortíssimo amiga!_

Seja ele qual for, não é da nossa conta!

_Não é da nossa conta, é da SUA conta!_

**O que que é?? Fala logo que eu to curiosa!**

_O Potter bateu no ranhoso... e foi FORTE... o seboso até tá na ala hospitalar!_

O que? Não acredito! Eu achando que o Potter tinha mudado e...

**Lily, calada! Deixa a Anna terminar de falar!**

_Puis, parece que o Ranhoso te ofendeu... e o Potter se livrou dele... pelo o que eu fiquei sabendo, ele de chamou de gostosa e tudo!_

**ECA! Nossa, o Potter é seu anjo! Que nojo!**

Bom...hahaha... deve ter sido uma cena engraçada!O seboso apanhando!

**É... Lily?**

Oi?

**Voce vai agradece-lo?**

Aii... Não sei...!Quer dizer... bater nos outros não é certo!

(Bate o sinal)(Agora não é mais conversa em bilhetinhos)

-Potter?

-Li-lily?

-Posso falar com você?

-Almofadinhas,rabicho,vamos..! (E se retiraram)(foi o Remo qm falou isso)

-Pode falar...

-É que... bem... eu fiquei sabendo que você brigou com o Snape e...

-Ah, você NÃO vai brigar comigo, não, né? Quer dizer, ele TE ofendeu e...

-...queria agradecer por ter me defendido

- ele é o Seboso, não merece nem compaixão - QUÊ?

- É Potter... Agradecer... unh... brigar não é uma coisa boa, nem inteligente, e acho que voce deveria ter ignorado e...

- Ignorado? Ele te ofendeu, Lily!

- É Evans, Potter!

- Achei que já tivéssemos passado da fase "É Evans, Potter"...

Ele imita a voz da garota que ri...

- Mas tudo bem, meu lírio, eu sei que você não é boa nem em desculpas e nem em agradecimentos...

- Pois é... então... Boa noite James...

E a ruiva subiu correndo pro seu quarto, deixando um moreno atônito pelo fato dela tê-lo chamado de James.

---------------------------------------------------//-------------------------------------------------

**Nando Reis - Me Diga**

Então me diga

Se voce ainda gosta de mim

Porque de voce eu gosto

Isso nao deve ser assim

Tao ruim

Há quanto tempo eu conheço você

Ou quanto tempo eu ainda vou precisar

E eu dependo do teu

nao entendo eu pretendo apenas

que voce saiba que isso é meu amor

----------------------------------------------//--------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Hey People!!

Tudo okay? Capitulo pra vocês conhecerem mais os personagens..hehe E pra ver que a Lils a cada dia mais abre mão do orgulho... ÊEE!! Mas nos estamos profundamente decepcionadas com vcs! Sabe qual a nossa media de review? 1,66666666666... por capitulo! Que decepcionante, é uma dizima! Poxaaa... já pedimos de todos os jeitos p\ deixarem revieww... por favorr..! We love yous!

**ArthurCadarn:** Brigaduuu... Continuamos! Yeah! Nós somos pessoas eficientes e vamos tentar postar todos os dias...depende dos reviews que recebermos!

**Bruzi:** Aii..mto brigadu por acompanhar a fic... pois eh... ngm merece TPM... e á pedidos, ta ai o novo cap novinho pra ti! BJO BJO

**Tradução francês:**

Bonjour mes beaux amis- Olá minhas amigas lindas!

C'est clairement que vous êtes!- É claro que você está!

Mon- Meu

Vous connu des nouvelles ?- Vocês sabem das novidades?

Puis- Então...

_MIRACLE DU SIÉCLE- Milagre do século_

**BYE, BYE AMORES!**


	5. A curiosidade matou o cachorro!

**CAPITULO 5**

**Disclaimer**: Pá, pá, pá! Nada é nosso, não ganhamos nada pra escrever essa bela fic, e não vamos roubar nada de ninguém, certo, tia Jô?

**N/A**: Lerolerolerolerolerolerolerolerolerolerolerolerolerolerolerolerolerolerolerolerolerolero

Sorry-nós! Agente não postou ontem pq a mari ficou estudando magnetismo e eletricidade enquanto praguejava a professora de física... E ela chegou a uma conclusão muito importante (ai meu deus...): Tudo em física é ao contrario! Se você vai marcar A, marca a D, que você acerta! Se você acha que é norte, é sul! E se você acha que circuito aberto é melhor que fechado... PEÍM! Achou errado... Háháhá! Fic também é cultura! YEAH!

**A CURIOSIDADE MATOU O CACHORRO!**

_-NÃOOO! VOCE NÃO PODE!_

_-POSSO! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_-LILIAN, SAVE-ME!_

_-NAO! MUAHAHAHAHAHA_

_-OH, É UM COMPLÔ!_

_-SIM, VOCE Não SABIA, MAS EU E A LILY, SEMPRE TIVEMOS UM CASO!_

_-SEU CACHORRO! VOLTE AQUI! NÃO ME DEIXE COM ELE! EU TO MEDO DO ESCURO!_

T-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

S -Que aconteceu, Pontas?

T -VOCE! – e voou pra cima de Sirius na tentativa de esgana-lo – MORRA, TRAIDOR!

R -Hã? James, você pirou? Sai de cima do Almofadinhas

T -Não saio! Ele é um traidor!

P -Oi? Já tá na hora do café?

R –Expelliarmus! – VOCE ENLOUQUECEU?

T –O Sirius! Desgraçado! Ele tem um caso secreto com a MINHA ruivinha!

Então, de repente, Sirius e Remo, que antes estavam com cara de bravos, se contorciam co chão, de tanto rir, e o Pedro, como não obtivera resposta, virou-se e voltou a dormir.

S –Eu? E a Evans? Háháhaáhahahahahahahahahahá!

R –Pontas, eu sei que você está obcecado pela ruiva, mas também não precisa exagerar... O Sirius? Com a Lílian? Haáhahahahahahhahahahahaaha!

T –Até você Aluado? Eu VI! E ainda me deixou num buraco com o Ranhoso!

HÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁ

R -Você sonhou, Pontas... háháhá! O seu grau de rejeição aumentou tanto que nem está

mais conseguindo discernir sonho de realidade (N/A: Nessa altura o Reminho já estava até roxo de tanto rir, e Sirius ainda não tinha conseguido sair do chão)!

T –Sonho, é? É... unh...sério? Quer dizer... foi mal... parecia tão.. tão...

S – Até nos seus sonhos -háháhá- você é –háháhá – CHIFRUDO! –HÁHÁHÁ

R – Pontas, meu amigo... Dessa vez você se superou! Foi o mico do ano!

T –Ah Remo,vê se dorme!E Parem de rir feito hienas, que eu vou tomar banho!

-------------------------------------------( mais tarde no café )-------------------------------------

S – Viado, olha quem ta la mais na frente...

T – C-E-R-V-O! Sei lá...A Mary Stunbbs?

R – Não retardado (pedala), a Lily...

T – Oi meu anjo ruivo...Dormiu bem?

L – Não, não dormi, e antes que eu me esquece; É EVANS PRA VOCE!

T – Lilianzinha... Não precisa mentir... Eu sei que você me ama... Só tem medo de admitir...

L – Eu não te amo, Potter, e Eu não tenho medo!

T – Tem simmm... –O moreno sorriu internamente, havia descoberto o ponto fraco dela...

L – Não tenho!

T – Então prova!

L – Como?

T – Me espere na sala comunal, ás oito! Leve suas amigas também!

L – Pra que? Olha aqui, Potter, eu vou, mas é bom você não tentar nada se quiser ter herdeiros!

T – Fica tranquila, não vou te privar da alegria de ser mãe, vão ser só umas verdades que serão esclarecidas...

L – Ótimo, Potter, ótimo! Quem sabe assim você não enfia nessa sua cabeça cheia de titica e anormalmente grande que eu não gosto de você!

T – Até lá ruivinha, não morra de saudades de mim, ta bom?!

-----------------------------------(Aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas)---------------------------

L - Remo, o que o Potter tá aprontando?

R – não sei, Lils...

L - Okay...

A – Ce qui se produit, Lils?

M – É verdade... Porque você está estranha?O que aconteceu?

L – Dou um beijo em quem adivinhar...

T – EU SEI! A Lílian ta assim por minha causa! AHÁ! Agora me deve um beijo, ruivinha!

L – Nem em sonhos, Potter!

S – Concordo cara Lílian, em sonhos quem lhe deve um beijo é o Seboso! Ahahahahahaha!

L – O que?

T – Nada, meu lirio, NADA! O cachorro que pirou! – e fulzilou Sirius com o olhar

M – Dá pra alguém me explicar o que está acontecendo?

S – Depende, o que eu vou ganhar em troca?

M – Nada!

S – Então não falo!

T – Calam crianças... esperem até a noite...

A – Á la nuit? Pourquoi? O que você ta aprontando?

R – Ué, a Lils não contou pra vocês?

M – Contou o que, Lil?

L – Ah, esqueci, o Potter me desafiou pra alguma coisa idiota e eu aceitei... aí ele mandou levar vocês duas também... á noite

S – O que que é, afinal de contas? Nem eu to sabendo direito...

T – A curiosidade matou o cachorro, caro almofadinhas...

(bate o sinal)

T – Sirius, vem comigo, eu preciso dar uma passadinha em Hogsmeade antes de hoje á noite... E no caminho eu te explico tudo... – Disse o maroto pra que só Sirius pudesse escutar...

A – Lilian, você enlouqueceu? Entrar num défi dos marotos...?

L – É... eu sei... mas é que na hora... sei lá... ele me chamou de covarde!

M - Mesmo assim... coisa boa, com certeza não é!

L – Vocês vão, não é? OU vão me abandonar?

A - Claro que não mon cher... Nos nunca te abandonaríamos!

----------------------------------------------------//------------------------------------------------

_Meu desejo e meu destino brigaram como irmãos_

_E a manhã semeará outros grãos_

_Cada um terá razões ou arpões_

_Dediquei-me às suas contradições, fissões, confusões_

_Meu desejo, seu bom senso, raivosos feito cães_

_E a manhã nos proverá outros pães_

_Os deuses vendem quando dão_

_Melhor saber_

_Seus olhos de verão_

_Que não vão nem lembrar_

_Somos dois contra a parede e tudo tem três lados_

_E a noite arremessará outros dados_

_Os deuses vendem quando dão_

_Melhor saber_

_Seus olhos de verão_

_Que não vão nem lembrar_

_E quanto a mim, te quero, sim_

_Vem dizer que você não sabe_

_E quanto a mim, não é o fim_

_Nem há razão pra que um dia acabe_

---------------------------------------------------//-------------------------------------------------

**N/A**: ACABOUUUU... nós somos más, né?

A musica desse capitulo é do Skank, banda de BH!

Até amanhã... A curiosidade matou o cachorro,viu,gente!

YEAH! FERIADO!!! YEAH! BRASIL TÁ GANHANDO!

Muito mega obrigada pelas reviews:

ArthurCadarn: Vamo tenta posta diário, okay?Continua acompanhando!

Ahh... só um pedacinho do proximo cap pra voces ficarem com vontade:

_A - Vérités? Não estou entendendo!_

_L – Não!_

_T – Ta com medo ruivinha?_

_L – Claro que não, Potter! Droga,vamos logo começar com isso!_

MUAHAAAHAHHAHA

(N/A: Risada Maléfica que a Malú criou...huahuhauah)

**Tradução francês:**

Mon cher- Minha querida

Défi- Desafio 

Á la nuit – A noite

Pourquoi – Porque

Ce qui se produit – O que está acontecendo


	6. Verdade ou consequência!

**N/A:** Hoyee! Vamos deixar as explicações e notas pro final, Ok?!

**Disclaimer:** Éëééeé...Não somos donas de nenhum personagem, ok?! Se fossemos, não cometeríamos o crime contra a humanity de matar o Sirius, ele tava dormindo no sofá aqui de casa...uahuahauhauh, e sem cobrar nada!

* * *

**Capitulo 6 - Vérité ou conséquence**

_7:30h_

Ok, eu não to nervosa, Lily, aja como uma Evans, Grifinória e Ruiva que você é, certo?

YEAH! Você não ta com medo, você não tem medo do que sai da cabeça louca do Potter, não é? 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10 respira inspira respira inspira...Calma...

_7:51_

**M** - LILY! Oôô, Lily? (passa a mão na frente do olho da Lily)

**L **- Oi...

**M** – Eu e a Anna estávamos pensando que só falta meia hora, e tipo, agente vai se encontrar com os Marotos, E marotos são MAROTOS! Sabe... nós temos que estar preparada pra tudo...!

**L**- E eu não os vi o dia todo!

**M** – Isso é realmente desesperador...

**L** – Pois é... quer dizer... desafios... a própria palavra diz... são desafios... coisas que não fazemos... ou seja: algo PROIBIDO e/ou que vai contra nossa moral

**A** – Nous allons respirer! Nous avons qu'il attendra pour que découvre ! Acalmem-se!

------------------------------(depois de todas terem tomado banho)--------------------------------

**L** – E agora?

**S** – Boa noite!

**A** – Mon Merlin...

**T** – Pequena Ana, não precisa temer, vai dar tudo certo, mas antes, vamos precisar da ajuda dos nossos queridos monitores chefes.

**L e R** – O quê?

**T** – Esvaziem a sala comunal.

**R** – Sabe... isso não é bom...

**S** – Anda!

**L** – AS LUZES VÃO SER APAGADAS!

**R **– POR FAVOR, AS LUZES SERÃO APAGADAS EM MENOS DE UM MINUTO!

**L** – Remo, aquelas ali não subiram...

**R** – Ai,ai...Eu resolvo...

* * *

Remo conversa com as garotas, escreve alguma coisa e elas sobem. 

**S **- Remo, só pra entender, como você fez, pra fazer as meninas subirem?

**R **– (envergonhado) É... nada... unh... quer dizer... ahhh... é porque essas loucas não queriam subir... Elas exigiram autógrafos!

**T** – HAHAHAHA! Reminhoooo! Dá um autógrafoo!

**S** – Aluado,aluado... a cada dia nos surpreendendo mais...

**L** – Ta, muito bem, não tem mais ninguém aqui, e daí? Qual o desafio?

**T** – Bom... é um jogo...

**M **– Um jogo?

Então Sirius tira de dentro do casaco uma bola dourada, de aproxidamente um palmo, com duas setas. Marlene e Remus soltaram um muxoxo de compreensão, enquanto Lily e Anna faziam caras interrogativas...

**L **– Continuo sem entender nada... o que é isso?

**M** – Verdade ou conseqüência, Lily!

**A **- Vérités? Não estou entendendo!

**L** – Ah não!

**T** – Ta com medo ruivinha?

**L **– Claro que não, Potter! Droga,vamos logo começar com isso!

**A** – Dá pra alguém me explicar ce que arrive aqui?

**R **– É um jogo, em que as pessoas tem que responder perguntas, não podendo mentir, e pagar "prendas"...

**A** - Vérité ou conséquence? Sim, agora me lembro... Mas onde entra essa bolota?

**S **– Hey, isso não é uma bolota, é muitíssimo útil em um jogo como esse! É uma "bugia"...

**T** – Repare que a bugia tem duas setas, uma aponta pra quem pergunta e outra pra quem responde, em ordem de sorteio. E o mais importante; se alguém mentir, ela começa a apitar, ou seja, não tem como trapacear...

**A** – Ahh...

**L** – E como vamos saber se vocês não azararam esse... objeto a seu favor?

**T **– Não nego que isso tenha passado pela minha cabeça, mas compramos isso hoje, em Hogsmeade, e leva muito tempo pra confundir objetos desse tipo...

**A **– Tá... Mas quais são as suas regras? Lá na França era diferente...

**S **– Você pode pedir três verdades, e depois cumprir três conseqüências... simples...

**T** – Então... Bora?

Todos sentaram em circulo, e Sirius apertou uma bolinha que tinha no meio da "bugia" e as setas começaram a rodar...

RODADA 1

Remus X Lily (**N/A**: quem pergunta vem primeiro)

**R**: Verdade ou conseqüência?

**L**: Verdade

**R**: Unh... deixe-me ver... porque você odeio o Pontas?

**L**: Ahh... Porque... ele é arrogante, idiota,prepotente,irritante...

PÉEEÉEEEMMM!

**R**: Lily, a verdade!

**L**: Ahh... ele é safado

**R**: Unh... em que sentido?

**L**: Uma pergunta só, Reminho!

RODADA 2

Lily X Marlene

**L**: Nossa, esse treco cismou comigo... Verdade ou conseqüência, querida amiga?

**M**: (encara Lily) Conseqüência...

**L**: Unh... imita um cachorro...

**M**: _Au, au..._

**T:** Ei, aí não vale... tá muito fácil!

**L**: Quem estipula a conseqüência aqui sou eu, então fica caladinho aew!

RODADA 3

Anna X Tiago

**A**: Verdade ou conseqüência?

**T**: Verdade...

**A**: Unh... Você realmente gosta da Lily?

**T**: Sim...

PÉEIMMM

**L:** Há, sempre soube!

**T** : Quê? Essa bugia só pode estar com problema! (Tiago começa a virar a bugia e socar ela no chão...)(_**N/a**: imagina a cara de pânico do pontas...hahhahhahahhÁ...Ele batenu no trequinho...uahsuhasuhaushuahsuahsusah)_

**R**: Não tá não...

**A**: Você odeia a Lily?

**T**: Nunca!

**A**: Você é indiferente a ela?

**T**: Claro que não!

**A:** Você a _ama_?

**T**: Amo!

**R**: Viram? Não apitou em nenhuma delas... não tá com problema!

**L**: UNPHFT! Vamos logo pra próxima rodada!

----**x**----

**S**: Gente esse treco não ta rodando...

**M**: Ué? Porque?

**R**: O Tiago não respondeu a pergunta da Anna...

**T**: Claro que respondi, respondi até mais que uma...

**R**: Não, você tem que responder...

**A**: De novo: Você gosta da Lily?

**T**: Não, a amo.

E a bugia recomeçou a rodar...

----**x**----

RODADA 4

Sirius X Anna

**S**: Verdade ou conseqüência?

**A**: Verdade, lógico! Ainda não fiquei tão folle de aceitar um desafio de um dos marotos! (e lançou um olhar a Lily)

**S**: (Fingindo ofensa) Você gosta do Aluado?

**M**: Quem?

**T**: O remo...

**M**: Anh...

**A**: Bah... digamos que... sim. (extremamente corada)

RODADA 5

Tiago X Lily

**T**: Verdade ou conse...

**L**: Verdade!

T: Unh... Porque você não sai comigo?

**L**: Porque eu não gosto de você!

PEIMMM

**L**: ahh... porque eu tenho medo...

**T**: medo de quê?

**L**: Só uma pergunta Potter!

RODADA 6

Marlene X Remo

**M**: Verdade ou conseqüência...?

**R:** Conseqüência...

**S:** Enlouqueceu?

**T**: Sirius, ele deve ter motivos pra não querer verdade...

**S**: Que motivos e... ahh! Tá...

**R**: Qual vai ser? – disse cortando os amigos

**M**: (olhar descrente) Esperem ai... preciso ter uma pequena conferencia com as minhas amigas aqui...

_

* * *

__DIALOGO GAROTOS:_

**R **–QUE bom que elas foram... e sirius, você sabe que eu não posso tirar verdade!

**T**–Tá... Eu sei! Mas eu to com medo do que elas vão pedir para fazermos!

**S**–Eu não... O Que garotas tão meiguinhas iam pedir de demais? Os mente poluídas aqui somos nós...

**T**–Vai nessa, bobão!

* * *

_DIALOGO GAROTAS_

**M** – Há! O natal chegou mais cedo! Hahahahahhaha

**A** – O que vai ser?

**M** – Não seii... Lily?

**L** – Vamos pegar leve dessa vez porque senão eles vão descontar no Remo... e ele não terá culpa... Mas na próxima oportunidade...

**M** –O que?

**L **– Bom... Vocês sabem que eles fizeram isso com o propósito de nos ferrar, de nos beijar, da gente fazer strip-tease e etc... então acho que devíamos fazer o mesmo com eles...

**A** – Não faremos se beijarem... é muito nojento...

**M** –Então tá...

**M, A e L** - Combinado!

VOLTANDO A RODADA 6

**M**- Bom... Remo, dessa vez vamos pegar leve... dá um autografo pra mim e pronto!

**S**– Viu, Pontas!

**T**– Ganhamos a batalha, mas não o jogo! Não se anime tanto!

Remo, corado, deu o autografo, extremamente arrependido de ter contado o que ele fez pra aquelas garotas subirem.

RODADA 7

Remo X Lily

**L** – Verdade!

**R** - Bah! Nem deixou eu perguntar! Mas... voltando... Unh... Qual dos marotos você mais gosta?

**L** – De você, claro! – Remo corou, Sirius fez cara de indignado e Tiago... bem, ele quase morreu de ciúmes.

**T e S** – Pff...

RODADA 8

Sirius X Lílian

**S**: Lílianzinhaa... Você já teve três verdades... agora é conseqüência!

**L**: Meu Merlin...

**R**: Sirius... Pega leve...

**S**: Aff... tudo bem... Lily, senta no colo do Pontas e fica aí até o jogo acabar...

**L:** O quê? Não! Quer dizer... impossível... quando a bugia apontar pra gente não saberemos quem irá responder!

**S**: Aí vocês vão ter que _interagir,_oras!

**R**: Sirius, desde quando você sabe o que é _interagir_?

**S**: Desde sempre, oras! O que você acha que eu faço todas as noites que eu abandono as crianças dormindo? _Interajo!_

_----------------------------------------------------//--------------------------------------------------------_

Quantas vezes eu fugi,

Distraindo os meus sentidos

Tantas vezes nada quis,

Destratando os meus amigos

Outras tantas discuti,

Só pra não te enxergar,

Estava aqui

Entre promessas e dispensas

Apostas e certezas

Cada vez mais

Algumas vezes eu menti,

Desprezando os teus sorrisos

Todas as vezes eu te quis,

Provocando, discutindo

Traz todo amor pra mim

sem fugir ou me estranhar

Tá tudo aqui, tá tudo aqui

Entre promessas e dispensas

Apostas e certezas

Cada vez mais

_(**N/A**: CPM22, Yeah! Apostas e certezas! Agora soh imagina a Lils cantando isso pro James/Thiago/Pontas...num ia ser perfeitão?!)_

_---------------------------------------------------//---------------------------------------------------------_

**N/A:** Muahauhauhauhauhauahuahuahauh...

Agente não é má, agente parou agora pq o proximo cap tem das rodadas 9 à 16!

E se agente colocasse tudo aki, alem de demorar + mil anos ( que agente já demoro, desculpa!) o capitulo ia fikar mega elefantesco!

Outra: Agente refez esse capitulo duas vezes...( mais um motivo) E ainda assim agente acha q esse é o pior capitulo da fic NH,mas...o próximo ta bem melhor, ok? Nos perdoem o capitulo ruim, vamos cortar nossos pulsos, haá!

Motivos pelo qual este capitulo demorou quase uma semana pra sair:

1 - Eu to estudando, sabe? ( Mari!) E tinha prova no sábado passado, e tem amanha( me desejem sorte, ok? )

2 - Teve a formatura do ser mais lindo que habita a face da terra, o lindoso do meu priminho, há, agora ele jah tah alfabetizado, vê se num eh motivo pra comemoração?

3 - Sábado, teve festa de criança, onde agente foi expulsa da parte dos brinquedos ( só porq agente não tinha mais dez anos,olha que absurdo O.o! ) o que causou uma depressão profunda e um rasgo na nossa criatividade, certo? Fora que chegamos tarde em casa...

4 - Domingo Total falta de criatividade, sem imaginação,( acredito que foi a overdose de brigadeiro, ahahahahha)

5 - Segunda o chato do namorado da minha irmã mais velha veio ver ela, pq ela tah dodói, e nossa mãe mandou agente fingir q tem educação e fazer sala pro coiso...( Como se precisa-se, o mais importante ele jah fez, roubou minha irma e agora eu tenho q tratar bem...ngm merece!) Pelo menos teve brigadeiro! Yeah!

6 - Hj, enfim, terça-feira, sem nda pra atrapalhar, refizemos o capitulo duas vezes, odiamos, mas vamu posta assim msm, pra num demorar mais...

Já aviso! Amanha naum vai sair capitulo novo( a naum ser que agente receba umas 5 reviews... ahahhahaha! Chantagem! ) pq eu vou tah fazendu prova e vou tah muito nervosa pra pensar em capitulo, ok!??!?!

**Reviews:**

ArthurCardarn: Brigado! Porem... nos vamos decepciona-lo agora, esse cap realmetne não fikou bom... mas o próximo vai ser melhor! Bjô!

Thaty: Gostou do que "esse mlke tah aprontando"? Eu sei que esse negocio de "verdade ou consequencia" em fics tá ficando cada vez mais clichê, mas é legal... Continue acompanhando! Bjo!

**Tradução Francês:**

Nous allons respirer! - Vamos respirar!

Nous avons qu'il attendra pour que découvre... - Temos que esperar pra descobrir...

Mon Merlin - Meu merlin

Vérités - Verdades

Vérité ou conséquence - Verdade ou conseqüência

Ce que arrive - O que está acontecendo

Heureusement - Felizmente

Folle - louca

Byebye!


End file.
